What Could Go Wrong?
by cmlginger
Summary: All of the elders are dead, leaving the coven at the mansion no one to follow. Selene feels she should step in and take leadership. But, while she and Michael are on a lycan raid, they come across something. Something too weak and innocent to kill.
1. Going Back

"Why? Why would you go back after all they have done to you?" Asked Michael, not quite fully understanding his mate's decision to return to the coven at the mansion.

"Because, Michael, they have no one else to follow, their elders are dead," explained Selene, "and maybe if I explain to them the things Markus and Viktor did, they will forgive me and allow me to lead them."

"Well, that's good enough for me," Michael said, "What the Hell, let's go."

"I'm glad we're agreeing." Selene said, grabbing the keys and motioning for Michael to follow.

They got in Selene's stolen black Volvo, Michael riding shotgun.

"Maybe you should let me drive," Michael said, remembering how reckless Selene's driving could be.

"Maybe you should relax Michael, all the other times you rode with me, we either had lycans or Markus trying to kill us," Selene stated, slightly annoyed.

"Well you have a point there I guess," Michael said uncertainly, grabbing the handle at the top of the car door.

"Oh, stop your whining, we're here," Selene said as they pulled up to the gates of the mansion.

A/N: SeleneDeathDealer21 gave me the idea for this story, and my friend Tabytha is also helping. Worth continuing?


	2. Decisions

Selene typed in the code at the gate, surprised that it hadn't yet been reprogrammed.

"I don't have very nice memories of this place," Michael said, cringing at the thought of the last time he was here.

"Trust me, neither do I," Selene responded. They walked through, only to be stopped by Erika, flanked by two buff dudes.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Erika demanded. "You've killed Viktor and Markus, and in a way, Kraven! What more do you want to destroy?"

"I know and understand how you're feeling," Selene stated calmly, "but if you would just allow me to explain, for our elders were not who you thought they were."

"I'm also a witness," Michael said, feeling he should chip in.

"Ha, trust you, sure," Erika replied sarcastically. "I guess we could allow you to explain, Selene," Erika said reluctantly, knowing that with Selene there was either the easy way or the "hard" way.

Erika led them to the trial room, along with twenty-five jurors who, as they realized who was there, started angrily chattering and giving Selene and Michael glares of hatred. Selene sighed in relief when they reached the trial room, she had grown tired of all the chattering. She took her place at the podium and waited for everyone to be seated. Once they were all settled, Selene began speaking.

"Okay, I know you all detest me, but all I'm asking is that you listen," Selene pleaded, "You have probably heard that I killed Markus and Viktor, and that is all true." Shocked gasps and accusations emanated through the crowd. One of the men who had previously been with Erika fired a pistol into the roof, ultimately silencing them.

"But, you must know that my intentions were good," Selene persuaded, "All those years when I thought the lycans slaughtered my family, I later learned that it was Viktor, the man who I loved like a father." At hearing this, the jury froze in shock, now completely engrossed in Selene's story. "Viktor killed his own daughter, Sonja, for loving Lucian. This is what caused this painstakingly long war, not the lycans." The jury was starting to whisper, seeming very shocked and surprised at what they were hearing. Some of the women even started tearing up a bit. "And Markus, he tried to release William so he could control him, killed Alexander Corvinus, and almost succeeded in killing my mate," Selene gestured to Michael, who gave her a look of reassurance.

"And so, that is why I did what I did, I hope that you will forgive me and allow me to lead you." Selene pleaded, stepping down from the podium. Erika then took her place and said, "All those in favor say "I"."

"I."

"I."

"I."

"I."

They continued to say "I", with the exception of four very stern-looking vampires.

"Well, Selene, I guess you are the new leader of this coven." Erika said a little happily.

"Thank you, I won't let you down," Selene said proudly, thanking all of the vampires as they left the trial room.


	3. The Raid: Part 1

Selene awoke the next day, content with her surroundings, but something was missing. Michael. After about two seconds of panicking, realization hit her. _He must be at breakfast_, Selene thought, feeling silly that she had made such a big deal out of nothing. She made her way to the dining hall, taking a seat between Erika and Michael."So, what's for breakfast?" Selene asked sarcastically, causing everyone at the table to laugh. A servant came in with a tray of teacups filled with blood and passed them out to everyone. Everyone was quiet, enjoying their beverages, until Erika spoke up.

"Well, I've hear that a lycan clan is hiding out at the old Weston Hospital," Erika said.

"Michael and I, along with ten other fighters, will go to investigate," Selene replied, "We will go tonight."

"I've been wanting to rip apart some lycans lately," Michael said a bit excitedly.

Several other vampires volunteered to go on the raid. Selene was a bit thrown back at their enthusiasm.

"Okay then, get ready, load up the vans," Selene commanded. She went to the weapons chamber and grabbed her Berrettas. Those were all she needed. In total, there were three vans, all loaded with various weapons and explosives.

"Ready?" Selene asked Michael, flashing him a smile.

"You know it!" He replied enthusiastically.

Everyone got in the vehicles and they were off.

The whole rode Selene was silent, trying to concentrate on her driving. Michael was conversing with the others in the back, talking about weapons and battle strategy. A few minutes later, they were there.

**A/N: SeleneDeathDealer21, I was gonna put more, but it seemed like too much for one chapter. Thanks again for helping me with ideas.**


	4. The Raid: Part 2

Everyone got out of their vehicles and formed a semi-circle around Selene.

"Okay, half of you will go with Michael, and the other half will do as they please. I work better alone." No one seemed to have a problem with this except Michael.

"Are you sure you should go alone?" he asked, worried.

"Trust me, Michael, I'll be fine," Selene assured him.

"Okay," He replied, knowing that there was no arguing with Selene.

"Back to business. You take your crew and go through the main entrance. The other half will split up, going through the east and west entrances, and I'll get the back."

"Got it. Be careful, okay?" He kissed her on the forehead.

"I will." Selene replied.

As they were approaching the building, a lycan came running at them head on. Before it got within a ten foot radius of them, however, Selene had shot its head almost all the way off with her Berrettas.

"And that's why I love these guns," Selene said, she had really missed these guns.

Then everyone went where they were supposed to. Selene heard gunshots and growling lycans while she was on her way to the back entrance.

_So Erika was right_, Selene thought, _for once_.

Selene walked into the back entrance, only to be ambushed by two huge lycans. She looked amused as she let them run for a bit, then quickly took them out at the same time, one with one gun and one with the other. She continued to walk down the hallway, not seeing any more lycans. Just as she was about to leave and meet up with Michael, she heard something. It was like a whimpering cry, coming from a utility closet. Cautiously, Selene approached the door and opened it, ready to kill whatever it was. What she saw was not what she expected. A young lycan child, bruised and bloody, shivering on the floor.


	5. Bringing Home a Lycan?

Selene couldn't believe what she was seeing. Why would a lycan child be hiding here? Why was it so beaten up? She was going to get answers. Lycan or not, this was still a small child.

"Come with me," Selene said, "I won't hurt you, I'm trying to help." Slowly, the child crawled up onto Selene's back.

"I'm going to get you out of here, don't worry," Selene reassured the child.

"T-t-thank you," the child whispered.

"No problem," Selene said, but she wasn't so sure it wouldn't be a problem.

When they got out of the building, Selene took out her phone and called Michael. Hopefully he wasn't too busy in combat.

"Hello?" He answered, sounding relatively calm.

"Michael. Don't worry about me, but I've got to go. Something's come up."

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" He asked, worried about her.

"No, I'm okay, I'll tell you about it when you get here," Selene replied, "Or show you."

She hung up the phone, knowing she really needed to get this child to a doctor. She placed the child in the passenger seat of the van, taking care to hurt her as little as possible. She then got in the driver's seat and began driving.

"What's your name?" Selene asked the child, hoping she would be able to answer.

"Angeline," She weakly replied.

"My name is Selene," she replied, "Are you hurt badly?"

"No, mostly just cuts and bruises, but they are very sore."

"Well don't worry, we're about to be at my home, where we can help you." They pulled up to the mansion.


	6. What If?

Selene got out of the van, walked around to the passenger side, and picked Angeline up. She carried her up to the mansion. Once they were inside, Selene shouted, "We need a doctor!" Immediately the head doctor of the coven was at her side. They went to Selene's room and placed Angeline on her bed. The doctor looked her over, looking concerned at the child's bruises.

"Where do you believe she got all of those cuts and bruises?" Selene asked, slightly worried.

"From the looks of it, the cuts appear to have come from lash marks, and the bruises appear to have come from being beaten," the doctor replied.

"Were you beaten?" Selene asked, now directing her question to Angeline.

"Y-y-yes. I was made to be their servant. Even to my own parents, I was merely a pet," She replied.

"Well don't worry, I'm going to take care of you. Nothing bad is going to happen to you," Selene assured her. The doctor had her all cleaned up. Ice on the bruises, antibiotic cream on the cuts. She looked exhausted.

"Here, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight," Selene offered, "Don't worry, I don't mind."

"Thank you," Angeline replied gratefully, "For everything."

"Don't worry about it," Selene said. Just then she heard the sound of vehicles pulling up. Michael was back.

"Get to sleep, okay? You really need to rest." Selene told Angeline, who was already drifting off to sleep.

Selene went to the main hall to greet Michael.

"I was worried when you called," He said.

"Well it's not me I'm worried about," She replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Come." She led him up to her room and showed him Angeline.

"I found this child at the hospital. She is a lycan, but they, even her parents, treated her like a servant and beat her," Selene explained.

"Wow," Michael said, shocked, "So what are we going to do with her?"

"Well, I was thinking we would keep her, you know, for the time being," She replied, not sure of the words coming from her own mouth.

"Um, okay, if you want to, I'm all for it," Michael replied, surprised at his mate's decision.

That night, while Selene lay in bed, she could only think of one thing.

_What if they come for her?_

**A/N: Epic cliffhanger I know, but I had to leave off somewhere! Thanks again to SeleneDeathDealer21 for the idea for this whole story!**


	7. From Good

Selene awoke the next day, greeted by Michael's perfect face.

"Good morning," He said cheerily.

"Good morning," Selene replied, "Is Angeline alright?"

"Actually, I just got up, so my guess is as good as yours." Selene got out of bed and quickly dressed, ready to check on the child. She went upstairs to her room to find that a kind vampire had brought Angeline breakfast, who was standing by the window, peering out at the landscape.

"Good morning, are you okay?" Selene asked the young lycan.

"Yes, I am, thanks to you," Angeline replied, turning to face Selene. Before, Selene hadn't really gotten a good look at the child because of all the blood and filth that had covered her the night before. She was small, about four feet, seven inches, tall. She looked about seventy pounds in weight. She had mid-length auburn hair and deep blue eyes. _How could someone treat a small child like her so badly?_ Selene wondered, angry enough to kill whoever had harmed this little girl.

"I'm healing up nicely," Angeline inferred, and she was right. Just in one night, the cuts were mostly scabbed over and the bruises were yellowing in some places.

"I can see," Selene said, "I should definitely thank the head healer later for the tremendous job she has done."

"Oh. I already have, she brought my breakfast up here this morning," Angeline politely replied. She looked almost bored, just sitting there in Selene's room.

"Well, how about you, Michael, and I go for a walk around the outside of the mansion," Selene offered, "You look like you could use some fresh air." Angeline quickly accepted. They found Michael and made their way outside.


	8. To Bad

They were all walking in silence until Michael decided make small talk.

"So, Angeline, how old are you?" he asked, curious.

"I'm eight, turning nine next month," Angeline kindly replied.

"Oh, that's cool," he replied, "Selene, anything you would like to add?"

"Uhh…Nice weather," she said lamely. She was never good at making small talk, only really speaking when it was necessary.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you can come out in the daylight and enjoy the sun now," Michael said.

"How can you come in the sun, but no other vampires can?" Angeline asked, directing her question towards Selene.

"Alexander Corvinus, the founder of both of our species, gave me his blood, making me more powerful and immune to daylight."

"Ooooh," she replied, awed by the vampiress.

"Hey Ang, wanna see who can climb that tree faster?" Michael asked, wanting to have some friendly fun.

"You're still healing," Selene said quickly, "I don't think that is a very good idea."

"Relax Selene, I'll be with her the whole time," Michael assured her, "Until I leave her in my dust!" Michael said playfully, and he and Angeline raced up to the tree, leaving Selene to herself. A few minutes later it had grown dark. Michael was boasting from the top of the tree, hoping he could get even a small laugh from Selene, but something was wrong. Selene had heard something. The sound of heavy paws thudding on the earth. They came for the child, just as Selene thought.

"MICHAEL!" She yelled, "Get her inside! Lycans!" He did as he was told and escorted her back up to Selene's room. Erika ran outside, not knowing what was going on. Before she could react, a lycan leaped through the air and in one quick slice of his jaws, Erika's head was gone.

**A/N: I hope you don't hate me for killing Erika! **


	9. To Worse

Once Selene had killed the lycans, she heard another noise. Glass breaking. The scream of a young child. _Angeline! _Selene thought, racing up to her room. Michael was lying on the floor, his face wrenched in pain. Angeline was gone.

"Michael? Michael, are you okay?" Selene asked, very worried about him.

"I-I couldn't save her…" he attempted to say as he fainted.

"Michael!" Selene shouted, then the healers took him away and began their work.

Michael awoke, finding Selene by his side as he lay in the hospital bed.

"Hey, you're finally awake," Selene said, relieved.

"How long was I out?" Michael asked.

"One and a half day," Selene said, "and it did you some good, too. You were pretty hurt."

Michael ignored her, worried about Ang. "I'm so sorry. I tried to save her, but there were too many even for me to handle," he said, ashamed that he couldn't save the poor child.

"No, it's okay, it wasn't your fault," Selene assured him.

"Why don't you sound worried?" Michael asked, curious about why she was behaving this way.

"Because," Selene said, "we WILL get her back. We're going tonight."


	10. Ready?

While Michael was getting some rest, Selene rounded up all of the viable vampires.

"They took the young lycan," she said, "We must get her back, she was mistreated. I know you must think I'm crazy for caring about a lycan so much, but she is only a child. She deserves to be cared for." A young male spoke up.

"I think we should save the child, she hasn't done anything wrong," he said.

"What is your name," Selene asked.

"Spencer," he said.

"Well, Spencer, I must say that I like your spirit," Selene said, "If anymore of you are with us, gather your weapons, we'll be going tonight." With that, all of the vampires, with the exception of a few, headed down to the weapon chamber and armory. Michael looked very amused.

"What?" Selene said, wondering why her mate was looking at her in such a way.

"You really care for this child, don't you?" he asked.

"I feel like if I save her, it will make me feel better about not being able to save my family." Selene said.

"Well, if anyone can save her, you can, I believe in you," he said. Selene leaned down and kissed him.

"I will die fighting for something, or die without honor."


	11. Rescue!

They arrived at the old hospital for the second time in a week. Selene immediately took her place in the front of the crowd and spoke.

"I am going alone again to look for the child, Angeline. The rest of you kill any lycans that you come across."

"Sounds good to me," Spencer said. Michael looked worried, but didn't argue. While the others went their way, Selene once again went through the back. No lycans. But screaming. She knew that scream. Angeline.

"HELP!" she screamed. Selene followed the sound. She turned into the room to find Angeline chained to the floor, being whipped by two lycans, in their human form.

"No!" Selene shouted, causing both lycans to focus their attention on her. Selene shot one of them with the silver nitrate bullets before he could transform. The other one charged at her and sunk his teeth into her arm.

"No!" Angeline screamed.

Selene shot at its head, grunting in pain. The bullet found its mark right in the lycans left eye. It whimpered, slowly dying. Quickly, Selene ran over to Angeline, who appeared to be losing consciousness.

"Angeline! Are you okay?" Selene already knew the answer. Angeline had lost a lot of blood.

"….." Angeline attempted to speak, but couldn't.

"Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here. For good." Selene carefully picked her up and ran as fast a possible out that back door.


	12. Life or Death

When Selene got outside, she quickly pressed the horn on the van, signaling that the mission had been accomplished. She could only hope that they heard her. Shifting the passenger seat into a lying position, she carefully laid Angeline down. She was going around to the driver's seat when she heard the back doors of the van opening. She turned around quickly, pointing her Berrettas at whatever was at the back of the van. It was only Spencer. He must have heard the horn after all.

"Oh, it's just you. Hurry, get in," Selene said breathlessly to the young vampire.

"Okay," he quickly replied, "Is she hurt badly?"

"Yes, and if we don't get her help soon, I'm afraid she may die," Selene said urgently, knowing the young lycan's time was almost up.

"Put her in the back of the van," Spencer said.

"No! Are you mad?" Selene asked, astonished.

"Trust me," he said, "I can give her more time." Selene didn't disagree upon hearing this. She quickly gave Angeline to Spencer and jumped in the driver's seat, driving as quickly and carefully as vampirely possible. Spencer had already begun working. He made a tourniquet out of a strip from his shirt, tying it around her leg, which was cut badly from the whip. He then began applying pressure to her whole back with his shirt, trying to stop the bleeding. He didn't know if she would make it.

"We're back at the mansion," Selene announced, getting out of the van and helping Spencer carry in Angeline as steady and fast as possible.


	13. Maybe Okay

As soon as they entered the mansion, they found the nearest table and pushed everything off of it, causing shocked gasps to emanate from the other vampires. Selene ignored them, intent on saving this little girl. Angeline had lost consciousness by now. Spencer was attempting to perform CPR, but it had no effect, except for the rising of her lifeless chest.

"We need blood NOW!" Selene screamed at anyone within earshot. Immediately, flustered vampires began scurrying about, gathering medical supplies. Moments later, a vampire walked in with an I.V. and a lot of blood.

"Okay, we're going to begin the blood transfusion," Spencer said, inserting the I.V. into Angeline's arm, hooking it up to the blood packet. Just then, Michael and the rest of the crew walked in.

"What happened? We heard the alarm, but we couldn't leave until all the lycans were dead," Michael said.

"She was being tortured, or punished, by two lycans," Selene said, "She was nearly whipped to death." Angeline was now on a heart monitor, which was slowly beginning to become stable.

"Well, looks like she may be okay," Michael said somewhat cheerfully.

"I hope," Selene said, quickly rethinking her thoughts, "I know." She took Angeline's hand in her own, Michael taking the other, Spencer watching over her protectively. The three stayed in the room all night.


	14. Love and Trust

It was the next day. Selene, Michael, and Spencer had fallen asleep, but never moved from the positions they had been in the night before. Angeline slowly opened her eyes.

"H-h-huh?" she muttered in confusion, causing Selene to wake up.

"Hello," Selene said happily, "How do you feel?" Michael and Spencer were also awake now.

"I feel great," she replied, "You know, you didn't have to come back for me," she added quietly.

"Of course I did, you are just a child, you don't deserve that," Selene said. Michael and Spencer were silent, enjoying the conversation between the two.

"Thank you," Angeline said, "so much." She sat up, reaching for Selene, who hesitantly, but gracefully pulled the young girl into an embrace.

"No problem," She replied.

"So, will I live with you now?" Ang asked hopefully. Michael seemed thrilled.

"Well, sort of, you will live at this mansion, but Michael and I will not be here often enough to be you official guardians," Selene said, causing Angeline's face to darken a bit.

"Oh," she said, disappointed.

"I can adopt her," Spencer said quietly, almost hoping no one would hear his comment. Selene had an expression of surprise on her face. Angeline seemed unsure, but was confident as she spoke.

"You helped me, even though I am a lycan, and you are a vampire. I can only give you my full trust and love." Spencer appeared to have tears in his eyes, which surprised Selene and Michael, he was so manly and strong. The young lycan and vampire embraced, and at that moment, Selene knew that they both got what they had always wanted.

Love.

End


End file.
